


Thanks for the Memories - Not

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Septiplier Sad-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Loosely Based off of a Roleplay on Twitter, M/M, Nothing Happy About This, Sad Ending, Total Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Somewhat based upon a roleplay the bae and I did on Twitter; but no happy ending.  || </p>
<p>It was bound to happen eventually. The world crumbling down upon Jack's life days before his and Mark's wedding. The memories flow into Mark's head on what he has done; the memories turning into the angry voice of the Irishman he loved so dearly telling him their wedding is off. The look on Jack's face as the tears of betrayal stream down his face, his eyes leaving the one he was meant to marry for the final time. </p>
<p>- " Thanks fer the memories, Mark. ...Not. " -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories - Not

**Get ready for feels. Let's hope this one I don't scrap.**

* * *

This sadness Jack was feeling was bout to happen eventually. It's quite the shame it has to happen days before their beloved wedding the two were so excited for. The world around Jack was crumbling little by little; Mark left his phone at home. Either he forgot it, or didn't need it at the time. Jack would hear the device go off and thinking it was just Wade or someone texting him, he had no issue with seeing what the messages where in his fiances phone. Little did he know, he would regret this very decision and everything about the next few days he'll regret as well. 

**What the phone read was as follows:**

**'C'mon, Mark. You can mess around for a while? It's just sexting.'**

**'It is, but I'm supposed to be married in a few days...'**

**'Your new hubby will understand.~ Don't worry..~'**

**'But I love him...'**

**'But you love me more--'**

That's it. After he would read the last text from this unknown male, the thoughts of love and just total enjoyment would leave Jack; the feeling of betrayal, regret, and disappointment would now flood his head, the happiness was now just a figment of his imagination. Jack would look down, reading the messages from this male and Mark over and over again, the welling of tears beginning to make his vision blurry. He never would have thought Mark to be the one to do this. Even if he started it or not; it should have been stopped the second it began. Yet it wasn't. He would continue. This changes everything.

Mark was unaware of what Jack found out; he was in his own little world of happiness, buying presents for his love to take home and surprise him and shower him in love. He would buy chocolates, he would buy pretty much anything Jack would like. He would even get something engraved in metal to show his love for Jack. Yet, as he does this, his fiance is back at home, breaking and shattering by the minuet of the secret relationship Mark was in.

Back at home, Jack would turn the phone off and slam the device down on the table, the screen shattering at the force he used to put the phone down. He was beyond mad. He couldn't be any madder. He would pace the house, mumbling to himself, even Anti was pissed off. Even if Anti was a fucking asshole and didn't care about anything other than himself, he cared for Mark just as much as Jack did. The _only_ person Anti would care for was Mark; and now that this happened, Mark had two very pissed off people he'll have to deal with when he gets home.

Speaking of coming home, a cheerful Mark would make his presence known in the house. placing down the presents he got for Jack on the table and would look for him. What he found wasn't something he was expecting. He would walk in on a tear stained Jack, fighting between control of himself and control of Anti, but right now, he didn't care what would happen anymore. Mark would watch the struggle, slowly moving over to Jack and touching the other on the shoulder to get him to calm down, or at least try too.

"Don't!" Jack would yell, backing away from Mark out of shock that the other was home, and didn't want him to even touch him. He didn't want really anything to do with Mark right now. "Why!? Why did you do this!" Jack would continue to yell, his accent quite thick due to sobbing and the anger coursing through his veins. "Why did ye have ta do this?!" Jack would hold up the cracked phone screen of Mark's and turned it on, showing the messages from the male and him. "Why didn't ye stop it..?"

Mark's happy demeanor would change to confusion, his ears listening to every world his upset fiance would speak. But the real shock was when he seen the cracked screen full of the messages Jack read and his heart just broke right then and there; he scans them, then broke. His own tears would fall down his face, his happiness now also a figment of his imagination, "I-I don't know why this happened..! It was something that was friendly to begin with..! I swear..! Then it changed to this..! I tried to explain-- You seen it right there..! I tried to explain to him I'm gonna get married but he didn't fucking care. He would keep doing it..! I'm so sorry..!"

Jack would watch most likely his ex break down from being exposed of cheating, even via text messages. Every world Mark would say pretty much went over his head. He didn't care for an explanation. He did, but he didn't know if Mark would say the truth or not. He huffs and went into the kitchen, his stride stopping as he seen the many gifts in colorful bags on the table. His demeanor would soften for a slight moment; even if Mark was doing this with someone else, he thought of Jack? He was a bit surprised but would go over and check out the many presents in the bags. He would find candy, cookies, even cake since Mark knows Jack can't make up his mind on what he wanted. A broken sob would come from him as he set them down surprisingly gently. He would even find something sexy either him or Mark could dress in. Sighing shakily, his final piece was in a box; said box was in velvet and SepticEye green. His fingers brush over the material, making shapes before he got the courage enough to open it. What lays inside broke him even more if that was possible. A quite astonishing ring was there; looked to be legit diamond would stare Jack back in the face. Shaky hands would take the ring out of the box and examine it; on the inside it was engraved with, _**'Now & Forever Mine.'**_ Jack whines as he dropped the expensive metal and cries. He just cries.

Mark would hear the other crying as he went into the room and seeing his presents on the table. He sighs shakily and sees the ring he was going to give to Sean the day they were going to get married now haphazardly on the floor. Hands reach out for Jack; he's used to protecting him from anything bad and comforting him when anything bad happens. But what happens when the tables are turned and Mark has to protect Jack from himself?

"I-I don't want to get married anymore..." Jack's sob-filled voice rang through the room the two were in; you can cut the tension with a knife it's so thick. "I-If you're going to be doing this on a daily basis, I don't want ta marry ye.." Jack would say, his sadness taking over once more. He can't take this anymore. This is simple, yes, but for Mark to go off and talk to someone else and send sexual messages as well as sexting, Jack want's nothing to do with it. "I-I'm getting a flight back to Ireland as soon as I can," his voice was almost now monotone; as if he didn't care anymore. "I don't want to see you ever again, Mark. Thanks for the memories. ...Not."

* * *

_The world around the two were so serene; it was beautiful to say the least. Family and friends were gathered in a chapel to witness Mark and Jack finally tie the knot. Happy faces were everywhere; the preacher was ready. A happy gay preacher; even though gay marriage was legal in LA , he wanted this to be even more special.  
_

_The music would start, Mark was waiting by the Alter for Jack to come down in his adorable tuxedo, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Both boys would reach their hands out to each other, hands holding in an unbreakable hold as the two would look to the Preacher, a warm smile on his face._

_"We are gathered here to see the wonderful marriage of Jack McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach; if anyone has any reason to why these two should not be web, please speak now or forever hold your peace." ' **I object!'** Mark's head would say, the voice of jack screaming it in his head over and over again, saying the two words that would not make the two married. He shook his head, trying to get it out then faintly smiles at the male._

_"Before we begin, shall we have the lovely couple read their vows to another?"_

_Mark would hold onto Jack's hand, forcing the thoughts out of his head as he sighs shakily, "I've been in love with you since I laid eyes on you. You were the one to complete me; the one to male me feel whole. Not just because the fans shipped us, I had genuine love for you and I never wanted it to end or break apart. When you asked me for your hand in marriage, that was the best day of my life; but I can truly say, standing up here at the alter, hand in hand, heart and heart, that I will love you with everything I have. I'll make sure you're warm at night, and given your space when you want it. I'll give you the world on a platter and expect nothing in return. Why? Because my love for you is so grand, I only want your love in return. Nothing else. I'll treat you as a king; as royalty. As if no one matters other than you and only you. I'll love you until my last dying breath, Sean...~"_

_Jack smiles as he sighs out himself, "I've loved you ever since I met you at a convention. Your deep voice was something to die over; your eyes shown so much love and compation that I knew I would be save with you if we ever got this far. And I have. **But that day I found your phone and seen the disgusting messages between you and some other guy; sexting, calling each other babe, I knew it was the end. I can't believe I asked you to marry me. How could I been so stupid to ask you such things if I knew this would be the outcome..? You meant the world to me, Mark; but then one stupid mistake ruined your night I knew you were so excited for. This is your fault! You fucked it up! You messed up your dream! You! You! You!** I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Mark. Forever and always, right?"_

_Mark would begin to cry; not only because of the vows Jack said, but because his dream **is** falling apart. The world around the dream was beginning to catch fire, crumble under itself. The dream world getting smoky as the happiness continues. _

_"Mark, do you take Jack to be your lawfully husband? To love and to hold; to cherish and protect until death do you part?"_

_"I do.."_

_"Jack, do you take Mark to be your lawfully husband? To love and to hold; to cherish and protect until death do you part?"_

**_"I don't!"_ **

**_"I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you can may kiss your husband."_ **

That's where it ended; that's where the world around Mark crashed and burned. Two days before their beloved wedding. Two days before they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Two days; it took two days to ruin something Mark was so happy about. And now being Mark McLoughlin was no more; now, it's only a dream. A broken dream Mark ruined. _  
_

* * *

_"I love you..."_

**"I hate you!"**

_"I want to marry you, Jack.."_

**"You're dead to me, Mark."**

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."_

**"I want my life away from you!"**

_"I ruined us, didn't I...?"_

**"It's your fault!"**

_"We'll never be married, will we..?"_

**"I don't want you having my last name!"**

_"I'm so sorry..."_

**"You're never sorry!"**

_"I love you..."_

**"I loved you too."**

 


End file.
